An Unexpected arrival
by vinylcheese
Summary: Max and Fang get into a bit of a problem when they find out Max's pregnant, clashing into a chain of unfortunate events. CHAP 8 UP! Fax- duhh :
1. To good to be true

**YOUR READING FANGS BLOG!**

**WELCOME**

**YOU ARE VISITOR: COUNTER STILL BROKEN BUT YOUR UP THERE**

Yo' fithful readers, Fang here coming to update you on some recent advetures. We ditched that stupid Learner school for gifted children thing, what a load of crap, I just don't think Max could handle it and_--OWW--_ she smacked me.  
_Anyway_ the U.S governement has tracked down and terminated every Itex branch, School, and Institute. Like any of us belive that for a second. So if you see ANY sign of evil scientists, flyboys or genitic mutations message me right away. We don't really know what to expect next. Were in a hidaway somewhere in Arizona for now just hanging out till we get a grip on whats really going on. I know this blog was short but Max is making me go shopping for food so catcha later.

-- Fangulator

"FANULATOR?!" I screeched out laughing rolling around on the dirt. Oh god, and I didn't think he was so self abzorbed. I scrolled down the page reading more.

_I know you think that this is all fun and games for now Maximum, but go to your mom and Jeb there waiting for you._ The voice's thoughts poured into my head as i sat up from laughter.

"Oh shut up Max." He shot me a classic 'Fang' smirk.

"Ok guys, were going to my moms for awhile." I said in a serious tone kicking Iggy awake.

We slept in guess... Yes you're right another forest. Man we needed a perminint house. Somewhere where we had beds and a kitchen and real food. I know what your thinking what about the invincible Maximum Ride? We'll she took a vacation. Honestly desert rat gets tiring after awhile.

"Angel wake up." Nudge grumbled pulling a twig out of her curly brown locks. It was almost her birthday, well the birthday she chose for herself, she'll be 12 in about a week.

Total was curled up beside Fang. His little black wings were growing bigger everyday he could almost fly. Not quite ready to try that though yet.

"Were going to my moms house." I repeated once everyone was awake.

We were somewhere in a Calafornia state park.  
Let's see. South west to Arizona.

_Well voice? Why the sudden vacation?_

_Well Max, doesn't everyone desirve a little break everyonce and awhile? its all a part of the bigger picture._

I didn't have time to question the voice on the sudden change of heart. I just couldn't wait to see my mom and Ella, finally the voice had decided to give me some slack. I took a running start and lept into the air unflaired my wings and stroked upwords feeling the crisp morining air on my cheeks. My, my, where did the time go, it was almost christmas again. I looked back to see my flock following close behind, I didn't know what I would do without them. They may be badly behaved, and have a few problems, but hey, they were mine.  
No one seemed to be around looking at us, it was like paridise. Not to brag or anything but at that point I felt like I was free. As a bird. Hahah how ironic.

About 4 hours and a few dozen McDonalds later moms house was finally in sight. I was so excited to see her. We flew down and I tumbled onto the ground to a perfectly horrible landing. Of course Fang had to be watching me throughout the whole thing. But not even he could burst my bubble today, not to say that he was a bubble burster or anything but he's not exacly as spirited as Spongebob.

A small blush creeped its way across my face. Wait?! Stop it Max. Ugh.  
I booked it towards the white painted door hoping he didn't see.

"Wow. Someone sure is happy-go-lucky today." Fang smirked as he watched me knock on the door.

"Oh shut up." I smiled sticking my tounge out.

We still hadn't talked about ...Us yet . I just didnt know how. I knew there was in fact an us, we had feelings for eachother i'll idmit it but I was scared.  
NOTE TO SELF: TALK TO FANG.

"MAX!MAX! Om-gosh and you brought the whole flock!" Ella squeeled flinging the door open. "And, oh you guys totally need to stay and we can all hang out and like everything." She squeazed me tightly the hug lasted idleast 5 minutes then hugged the rest of the flock. I wish you could have seen the look on Fangs face when Ella pulled him into a hug, he stood stiff as a bored then tried to shake her off. Nudge stiffled a laugh.

"Well come inside!" She motoned to the door. "Mom should be home in like 10 minutes sh's still at work."

Everyone made themselves at home, witch I know can sounds crazly hectic but...

"What are you doing here Max--everyone?" Mom peered around the corner of the kitchen then rushed to give hugs all around. Like mother like daughter. Or the other way around.

"Max's voice told us to come here while she waits to know our next mission." Angel blurted out proudly.

"ANGEL!" I scolded. "Keep your mind to yourself!"

Gazzy covered his sisters mouth so she couldnt speak.

"Well come get comfy. I'll call Jeb and tell him you guys are here."

Oh great. JEB.

"I hope its alright if we stay here for a bit. If its to much trouble we could--"I started.

"Max you know me. You can stay as long as you want , I'm glad to have the company."

I smiled then shoved 5 of moms homeaid cookies into my mouth one after the other.

"Oh my gosh Nudge you totally have to sleep in my room we can paint eachothers nails and do eachothers hair and--."

"What about me?" Angel asked.

"Of course!" Ella exclaimed planning out sleeping arrangements.

"Well I get Iggy then"

"thanks Gaz. I feel like a freaking object."

Oh. No. She. Did. Not.  
Fang looked the same way I did. Share a room?!No. This was Ella's plan. And everybody knows when Ella has a plan its never good. Before I could anwser mom butted in.

"Max, sweetie can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Uh... sure mom." I stood up and followed her out to the padio.

"Look I'm all for having you and the flock here but, I do have some conserns. I know that your a very responsible young lady, but... I think it would be best if you and Fang had seperate rooms."

Now I was a little pissed off.

"Oh so you dont trust us? Mom im not about to do anything _stupid-"_

"Look, i'm all in for this but if anything happenes..."

"Mom! were not like that were best freaking friends can we just drop this." My cheeks were a light shade of pink now. How embarrassing.

"Fine Max we'll drop this , I trust you, its just I dont know much about him. On another note... Your father and I have to go to a confrence in D.C for about 5 days. They arn't exsacly happy that you kids blew off the Learner school, and I would like you to watch the house while were gone."

"No problem-o, just like look after Ella and feed the dog?"

"Thats pretty much it. Max.. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, i'm just a little protective... Thats all."

"It's ok mom really." I said putting on a fake smile and pulling her into a hug.

We went back inside to meet dad of the freaking year.

"Hey Max, how you holding up?" He opened his arms expecting me to jump in and be one big happy family. _Yeaaa-no_.

"Well im off to bed. Goodnight, love you mom...Jeb." I glared.

I turned into the room me and Fang were sharing he followed close behind. Score one for Max.  
The little kids had already gone up to bed.

"So?"

"What?"

"What was that whole scene with your mom about?"

"Ugh. Do you need to know everything?"

"Yupp"

"Well to bad. I'm taking a shower."

I brushed past Fang and walked into the bathroom conected to the guest room and turned the nozzle on the shower then hopped in. the shower was a good place to think, well thats what I thought anyway.

When I kissed him on the beach because I thought he was dieing. When I saw him kissing Lissa. When he saw me kiss Sam. When we made out in that cave, he was trying to change my mind. And finally when he had kissed me on the dock. I would run away. I would always run away. Stupid Max, Stupid stupid--  
And thats when it hit me. Like a train head on.  
I am in love with Fang.  
And he needs to know.  
I know he feels the same way about me, I just do.

I dryed off my hair and got dressed into my pajama's that Ella had loaned me.

_He's thinking about you ya know._

_Thanks for that Ang._ I thought sarcasticly.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?" He anwsered turning into the guest room.

"Can...We go flying or something?"

"Uhm. Sure just you and me? Right now?"

There was a hint of surprize in his voice.

"Yeah..."

I grabbed his hand and led him out to the front door.

"Ladies first." I said pushing him out the door smiling, he glared for a second then took off into the purple night sky, his black wings snapping open and keeping a steady beat. God he was beautiful.


	2. Fang's WHAT!

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH DONT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE BLAH BLAH BLAH...**

I lept into the air after him. What do I say? What do I say?

Before I could think of something to say to him we landed in a big grassy feild overlooking a pond. It reminded me of back on Anne Walkers farm in Virginia. Of course without the whole head hunter, flyboys, evil Martha Stewart and ugly as _hell_ school uniforms.

I laid down beside him in the long grass.

"So whats on your mind?" He asked casually.

_You are_.

Maximum trust him.

_Will you quit evesdropping?!. Screw off!_

"Well?..." Asked Fang.

"Fang... You are my bestfriend, my right hand man. my protector. Oh god, now im starting to sound totally cheesey, When you would kiss me i would run, always run, and I just, wondered, what would happen... if i hadn't--"

Before I could finish his lips crashed into mine kissing me. I pulled my hands through his jet black hair. I was now laying ontop of him with the knee high grass surrounding us. He groaned a little. hahah Fang groan. We broke apart dizzaly.

"How was that?" He smirked.

"I love you Fang." Was all that came out of my mouth. I lay ontop looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you Maximum Ride."

I leaned into a kiss him again. This time our kiss intensified quickly, he put his calaced hands on my waist slowly rising up my shirt untill he unclipped my bra. My first instinct was to get up and run, but something inside my head told me not to fight it. Before i knew it i was slipping his pants down. He gave me an are-you-sure-you-want-to-do-this look.

"Ready when you are." I smiled siductivly.

And in the middle of freaking no where. We made love.

--

I woke up the next morning snuggled against Fang on his bed with a pair of 6 year old eyes set on me.

Thud! I fell off the bed.  
I was naked. Then I had remebered what happened last night. Shit- Shit- Shit. I mentally smacked myself.

"Angel!-- What are you doing in here?!" I yelled wrapping myself in Fangs bedsheet.

"Just...Observing." She giggled then ran off calling Total.

"Whaaaaa?" Iggy grumbled, coming into the bedroom.

Thank god that kid was blind.  
I got up off the floor and ran to the bathroom hoping that no one else saw me come out of our room wrapped in a frigging bedsheet. Questions started pouring into my head as I sat on the side of the bathtub holding my head.

_What am i going to tell the flock?_

_What if Fang breaks up with me later on?_

_-It's ok Max no one knows, and I wont tell anyone I swear.-_

I smiled at Angels thoughts trying to relax me. I snuck back into my room and got dressed without waking Fang, then headed to the kitchen only to find a note taped to the fridge that read Flock.

_Hey Max_

_Just wanted to remind you that your father and I will be gone for 5 days, we left this morning at around 5:00 didn't want to wake you._

_If you need anything I left 200 dollers in food money down on the table._

_We love you._

_Mom and Dad._

_P.S tell Iggy and Gazzy No bombs , and Ella no parties or I will find out._

Fang turned into the kitchen with his usual emotionless face plastered on.

"Well I guess were on our own for now."

He said handing me the letter once he was done reading.

"Yupp, just like old times."

--

"Expirement 9034129 you know what to do." The Director sat up in her red office chair smiling.

"You do whatever it takes to get her. Kill the others they are not the important ones, you bring Maximum Ride back to me unharmed and you might just live to see another day."

The young girl whimpered a little then nodded her head. A tiny tracking collar around her neck.

"Will do ma'am." she said sarcasticly, Ugh what crawled up her but and died. She grabbed the little boy's hand beside her and walked out the office doors to find a green landscape. It was so beautiful she almost wanted to cry.

"One day baby." She muttered to the boy she was now carrying, she jumped into the air unfluring her pearl white wings.

"One day we'll be free." And with that they headed off toward Maximum and her gang.

--

Mom and Jeb had finally come back. We'd been there about two weeks, I was starting to feel bad about costing mom so much money in food and everything, and thats when I got the perfect plan.

"Fangulator?" I asked in a little girl voice.

"Max, don't call me that." he mumbled still asleep.

"Come out to the roof with me before the flock wakes up, I want to share some...Ideas with you."

"Ugh...fine."

We walked out and flew up to the rooftop. My head rested on the top of his shoulder.

"Ok, I really hate to admit this to anyone and if you mock me I will kill you. But we need a home Fang, im sick of costing my mom money and theres like no room in the house, We could buy a house with my Maximum ride credit card and the younger kids could go to school. God knows Itex isn't coming back anytime soon--"

"Yes, but what if it does Max. Its never safe no matter what we belive. Its a good idea but I think we should think about it somemore before deciding."

Since when does he underestomate my idea's oh he is gonna get it.

"Max? you don't look to good I think we should go back inside."

And thats when I puked. Everywhere. It was a rainbow of colors flying off the roof, I don't think it was too good seeing as I had nothing in my stomach.

"Looks like your brain attacks have another side effect."

"Fang, that wasn't a brain attack i'm probably just sick or something."

"But Max, we don't get sick."

"Lets just go inside and get cleaned off."

Nudge talked mom into going to the video for her, she and Angel just had to see that new Charlies Angels movie. They came back with about 5 movies. Ella picked out Juno and her and I sat down and watched it together.

_Your two stories arn't to different you know. _

_Are you on drugs?_

_The prophosie has begun Max. Its all part of the bigger picture._

_Just freaking tell me?! WHAT BIG PICTURE?!_

_You, Max, are carrying Fang's child._

**So I decided to re-write the whole thing , still the same plot but i didn't like it before. R&R**


	3. More of us?

I let out an ear peircing shreak. _BABY?! No, no, no you have it all wrong, that was only one time and im only 15 and and Fang and...Oh geeze._

"Max?! Nudge panicked as I threw myself down the banister.

"Are you alright?! I heard you scream and then-." She chased me downstairs.

Not thinking to throw on my shoes I opened the front door, right as Fang walked up the path. He was helping mom take the groceries. What a gentleman.

"Max? Whats wrong?" He asked in a serious tone.

I kissed him long and hard not caring if anyone saw, then ran to take off but he grabbed my arm tightly not letting go.

"Whats wrong Max?!" He repeated somewhat impatently.

Mom walked up the pathway with a bag of grogeries.

"Let go Fang." I said dangerously. I swear if he didn't let go I would...

_**Bam!**_

Mom gasped clearly obserbving the whole situation. I did a roundhouse kick and he fell to the ground.  
Then I flew into hyperspeed so no one could catch up, tears streaking down my cheeks.

**preg·nant**1 /ˈprɛgnənt/ **preg**-n_uh_nt  
_–adjective  
_1.having a child or other offspring developing in the body; with child or young, as a woman or female mammal.  
More like having a muntant bird freak developing in your already screwed up body. Yupp thats me.

Fang was going to be soo mad when I got home.

Man I hated the voice. Why did it always bring this crap onto me. Seriously folks im not a killer but I would KILL to get the voice out of my head.

About a million questions flew around in my mind making me dizzy.

_Would mom still want me?_

_What do I tell the flock?_

_What if Angel read my thoughts then told everyone?_

_Would I die?_ _I mean its not very normal for human hybrid's to be alive wait till they found out were breeding._

But the most important was Fang.

_What do i tell Fang?_

We just started this whole "relationship" thing and if he fould out I was having _his_ baby he would be gone. Because I knew him that well.

After about a 30 minute flight to the nearest freaking pharmacy I staggered in extremily uncomfortable, not just because it was white, or had the smeel of antiseptic. But there were people in white coats. Doing a 360 around for threats. None.

Quietly I stalked through the istles untill--

"Bingo."

I whispered to myself grabbing the most accurate pregnancy test I could lay my hands on.

"Can I help you with anything ma'am?"

I jumped into fighting position spilling little box's everywhere ready to attack on command.

The pharmisist looked startled.

"No." I said sternly resisting the urge to punch her and see fresh blood trickel down her bleach white lab coat.

She walked away looking shocked and a little mad.

I payed then ran to a forest where no one could hear me, flapped my wings open and hit the sky.  
I felt alone, no one to hold onto, after this 9 months no one would want me. I'll be a wreck.

You'll always have me Max. 

_Yeah because I totally love that._

Praying that no one was home I opened the door slowly to mom's. I'd been about 3 hour since I left. I took my shoes off then booked it to the bathroom.  
Iggy was washing his face when he heard my footsteps.

"GET OUT." I said sternley, dry tears on my face from eirlier.

"Max? You know Fangs been looki--."

"Get out." I repeated.

He stood up, raised both eyebrows and walked out.

I slammed the door in his face hoping that Iggy wouldn't tell anyone I was home.  
Now im not going to go into much detail but I pee'd on every one of those plastic sticks. My heart pumping anxiety as I waited for the results.

Positive. SHIT.  
All I wanted to do was scream my guts out. Die. Hurt something.  
I'd never felt this low. Ever.

Face it Max im always right.

I held my knees to my cheast and sobbed freash tears running down my face.  
Footsteps ran down the hall.  
I gathered the tests and hid them in the garbage can when Mom burst in the door. I could tell she had a million and two questions for me. She sat down on the cold tiled floor hugging her arm around my shoulder witch made me even more upset. She loved me and now she would hate me.

"Max, whats going on sweetie?"

Nothing.  
We sat in silence for a few seconds.

"You can tell me." She patted my knee.

Still more silence.

--

**_Week 3_**

I was trying to avoid everyone. I think they could tell, I didn't know what to say to them. Like: 'Hey guys I'm having a baby at 15, wich I'm pretty sure is illegal oh yeah it'll probably have wings too.'

We were all sitting at the table when I he--

"MAXIMUM!" Fang screamed from the bathroom. Wait he was in the bathroom? I knew this whole secret thing wasn't going to last long.

My flock, mom, Jeb, and Ella all turned to me. Before I had time to scowel at them I was running to the bathroom.  
It was silent as I stood looking at Fang with the test in his hand.  
"What the hell is this?!"  
He held it up.  
"Where did you get that?!" I studdered.  
"Why didnt you tell me you were pregnant? Your 15 for fuck sakes! Were to young for this." He whisper yelled angrily so no one could hear, then chucked the peice of plastic at the floor angrily. I flinched.  
Thats when I burst into tears.

"Fang this isn't all my fault! Fine! you know what? No one cares you don't care mabey I'll just leave." I screamed I was now shaking with anger. I turned toward the door to leave.

"Max, wait!" He started chasing after me when Jeb stood at the front door blocking me off. Like im going to explain anything to him.

"Move asshole!" I shouted then punched him hard in the stomach and leapt outside into hyperspeed. I could barly makeout Fang's dark figure chasing behind me. That night I slept in a cliffe area, well I wouldn't exsacly call it sleeping beause god knows I had to much on my mind eventually I had cried myself into uncontousness.

I awoke to Fang shaking me up. Wait?! Fang?

I stood up and backed up quickly.

"I'm sorry" were the first two words that came out of his mouth. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Well like you said, Its not your fault" A hint of strength in my voice.

"It's not youre fault eather. I was just scared ok? I mean what's everyone going to think. More importantly what's your mom going to think?"

He motened me closer wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And like im not. I mean I'm the one with the kid inside me." I said looking up to his eyes. He wiped my tears with his hand.  
"So... you still want me?"

"How could you say anything like that Max. I love you. I wouldn't just leave you when you needed it I can't belive you would even think that."

He stroked my long blonde hair and my heart lit up.

"Uh..Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone. Idleast not untill we talk about it some more."

"Max there going to notice eventually when they wake up and you have a 5 inch bump on your stomach."

I gave him a glare.

"Ok, ok I wont tell anyone." He agreed. "Just cant belive... I mean... I'm gunna be a dad...A real dad... How far along are you?"

"You tell me." I smiled as he rubbed my stomach.

We flew back to the house later on that night while everyone was in bed, or so we thought.

"Max? where were you? are you ok? did you have a brain attack? can--" Nudge rambled as the everyone ran toward us.

" Max." Fang whispered. "You've had a long day you should head up to bed."

That was code for shut up and leave Max alone. Everyone mumbled angrily then took off to bed.

"I'm to lazy, carry me?" I smiled sleeply.

He sighed then grabbed my leg and back hoisting me into his grip and I fell into asleep in his arms. Just like that.

--

"Max you need to tell someone sooner or later. Tell your mom, she'll understand"

"No." I folded my arms across my cheast. It was the next day.

Max your going about this like a child.

_Umm. Voice? Last time I checked I was a child._

"I tell her, in return she kicks us out of her house. How would you like having our baby a ditch Fang?"

He shrugged.

"I think your right, we need to find somewhere to live Max. Somewhere where your mom wont be bothered with us. We havn't seen Flyboys in forever Itex is gone. We can live freely."

"You lair." I smirked.

He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But no one finds out."

"It'll be our little secret."

He put his hands on my hips and pulled me in closer then kissed me.

"Let's fly." Well if that wasn't an understatement. He grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.

"Now?"

"Yupp."

"Guys, Fang and I are going out for awhile. We'll be back in a couple hours."

I don't know about you but I think this whole house hunting thing was just a way for Fang to get me to himself.

"Max?" Angel tugged on my shirt as I was doing up my shoes.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why are you looking for a house? We have a house, your moms house."

_Angel. Stay out of my god damn thoughts!_

"Your looking for a house?!" Nudge squwealed. "I am so coming!"

"No. You guys are staying here. I'll explain everything later."

A look of dissipointment crossed their faces as we hopped out the front door and flew high above the suburbs.

--

"Fang weve been flying for around an hour over nothing but ocean, what are we even looking fo--?"

"That!"

He pointed off into the distance.  
And there it was. Words could not describe how amazing it was. A little island about 2 kilometers across beautiful sandy beach along the bright blue ocean. And it was in the middle of nowhere. PERFECT.

I made a landing into the sand.

"Oh Fang it's beautiful!"

I flung my arms around him. He hugged me back. It was like a classic movie scene, of course without the muntant bird freaks thing.

"We can build a house. And just live, like the old days in the E- shaped house."

"You seice to amaze me." I smiled then kissed him.

We walked into the tree's exploring the area when I came across... a grave? idleast I think it was a grave. There was a painted cross that read R.I.P Cole and below Cfg32q1.

"Oh my god." I studdered. " It's an...expirement."

"His name was Cole."

A young girls voice came from behind us.  
I turned around ready to beat the crap out of her.  
Wait. She looked about my age and. SHE HAD WINGS. They were dark brown like Nudges with tips of white. I could swear i've seen her face before.

"Who?What?-- Where did you get--"

"I'm Alyssa. come inside. I'll explain everything Maximum."


	4. Mom we need to talk

Alyssa let us across the little island to a cellar like door in the sand. I didn't know weather to trust her or not but we knew to be on guard at all times.  
Inside it was like a little beat down army bunker. There were two beds. And a small heater in the middle of the floor. There was even a bathroom, a real bathroom.

"Please sit down Max, Fang."

"How do you know my-- our names?"I asked trying to sound threatining.

We sat down.

"You remember back when you went to the Institute for higher living?"

"No way, this isnt possible--." Fang began.

"Yeah... You and your flock, they free'd a group of expariments where you got your dog?" Were the expirements you Free'd. Me, Cole, and Jasper have been in hiding for about a year. We found this bunker and made it our own to hide from the Erasers."

Our mouths were practicly dropping to the floor then a knock on the now locked door. My mouth shot closed as I glanced at the door. Alyssa walked over.

"Fly?"

"Fly." someone from outside answered. She unlocked the door and in came a little boy, he looked about Gazzy's age. He had scaily skin up his arms that was almost greenish like a frog or lizard, his hands were webbed authough his face looked like a humans we knew he sure wasn't.

"Lyss...Is that?..." He muttered, she nodded.

"How did you find us? We've been looking everywhere for you and..." He asked excitedly. I swear he could be Nudge's twin.

"Well, we were out searching for a perminint home when we came acros--"

Alyssa cut Fang off..

"Stay with us! We need the company, you guys can build a home on the otherside of the island, it's the least we can do after you saved our ass's back at the Institute only if you want to though."

Max, I know its alot to take in but you have to follow your heart.

"No you don't understand, theres si--seven(including the baby) of us. We wouldnt want to be a bother and--."

"I know what you guys are thinking, and its not a trap. I mean you saved us your my hero." She sounded sencere.

"Ok. Fang let's go tell the others. We can stay and have the baby here."

"Baby?" Jasper whispered under his breath.

"Good going Max. please dont tell anyone. _please._" Fang begged hahah he never begged.

"No prob." Alyssa said.

"Well we should go tell the flock. Do you guys want to come?"

"But Jasper doesnt have wings. And arn't you guys worried about Erasers?" she asked.

"We can carry him" I jestured to Fang. "And Itex is gone dude. Over."

There faces went white they were so shocked. It was actually kind of funny.

"Let's go." Alyssa said grabbing her jacket.

Outside I grabbed Jasper and we lept off into the air. He wasn't very heavy, I think he was part frog or something because he licked his face revealing a long thin toung. We made it to mom's. I jumped in through the door.

"Max your back!" Nudge squeaked it soon faded as she looked at Alyssa and Jasper.

"Who are they?"

"FLOCK MEETING!" I called down the hallway. I could tell the two were a little scared. Everyone came down the hall shouting Max! Max. They stopped in there tracks at Aly and Jas. Well everyone but Iggy. Until Gazzy whispered whey they'd seen.

"Sit down guys, I know you probably all have questions and stuff but, wait wheres mom, Jeb, and Ella?"

"They went out for dinner, and Ella's in her room. They should be back around 7:00." Total said.

"Ok." I started. "This is Alyssa and Jasper. You guys remember when we free'd Total and all those expirements back at the Institute. This is them folks."

Everyone stared in silence waiting for me to go on.

"What about your house hunting?" asked Iggy.

"I'm getting to that! We found an Island. Its in the middle of no where no one to bother us it's where we found Aly and Jas they asked us to come live with them. We can build a house and live a normal life."

"Do we have to go to school?" Asked Angel.

"I wouldn't put you through that kind of torture." I smiled.

Everyone cheered. I knew they always wanted a perminint home. I't was so happy that I'd almost forgot I was pregnant. I grabbed Fang and went down the hallway for a second while the flock talked to the newcommers.

"Fang we have to tell them." I said looking down at the little bump barly visible on my stomach.

"Ok but your doing it."

"Ughhhhh."

I swear this would be one of the hardest molments in my so very short life.

I walked back to the living room holding his hand for reassurance.

"We also have one more thing to tell you." Fang said. "Max?"

"I...Um...I'M...Uhh.."

"Max is Pregnant." Fang blurted out.

"I so knew it!" Angel shouted.

Everyones eyes widened. Mouths hanging open. Then Nudge dropped to the ground.

"She fainted!" Gazzy said touching her hand for her pulse.

"Max, your only 15, and what about the world saving and-" Iggy rambled on.

"Oh shut up and get me a cold cloth."

"If ANYONE tells my mom, Jeb, or Ella I _will_ find out and I _will_ punish you. Understood?"

They nodded. Then Ella came jaunting down the hallway listening to her Ipod.

"What happened to Nudge?! Is she ok?!" She ran over.

"She's fine, just a little startled." Gazzy snickered. I glared at him as Nudge got up off the floor and mom walked in.

"Mom, Jeb. We need to talk. _NOW._"

Fang, Mom, Jeb ,and I walked onto the back porch closed the door and sat them down in the patio chairs.

"Whats wrong honey. Is Nudge ok? Who are the kids in the living room? Why _ar--,_" she questioned.

"She's fine mom! But..."

Mom and Jeb looked at eachother confused. I swear I was about to cry. Mom would probably kick me out of her house forever. I decided to start from the beginning but still wasn't sure weather to mention the whole me having a mutant--freak child thing, you know.

"Well... Me and Fang went out flying and we found an Island a deserted island. Well... Thats what we thought, untill we found... Others. They can fly-- well one of them can. We broke them out of the Institute back in New York. They... Well... Asked us to come live with them. Were pretty sure its not a trap. And I wanted to run it past you-- the _both_ of you... Thats all."

Fang looked at me raising both eyebrows. I knew exacley what he was thinking _'I-know-thats-not-all-of-it-Max-so-you-better-fess-up-before-I-do-it-for-you'_.

"Why, thats wonderful Max! Are you sure its safe though? You can come back and visit me anytime you want and if you need anything or someone to talk to you can call me and..."

Wow mom could blabber. Now to debate. Tell her, dont tell her, tell her, don't tell her. I knew I wasn't about to let Jeb know anytime soon because I didn't trust him. Now Fang was looking at me furiously.

Tell your mom Max. She will understand.

"Fine Fang you win." He smirked a little as I took in a big sigh. "Jeb, we need to speak with my mom... Alone please."

He shuttered and sorrowfully turned and nodded. Then slid the glass door open and left.  
Mom was bouncing around with happiness for us. Untill she saw the solid look on Fang's face then she knew it was a serious matter.

"Dr. M" he slowly started."Iknowwereonlyfifteenbutiloveyourdaughterwithallmyheartanditwasanaccidntandnowshes  
pregnantbutimtotallyresponsibleandihopeyoucanstillloveher." (i hope you all understood that)

Holy shiza he said that fast. Wow, was mom taken aback, hell I was taken aback. I'd never heard Fang say something that long in my life. I immediatly started bawling and dropped to the ground on my knees.

"MAX? Your shitting me right?" Mom asked, without looking I could tell she was shaking with disbelief.

"I...I'm sorry." I whispered looking down to my hands.

"Max. I. I thought you two were more responsable then this..."

"I know its bad Dr. M, but we've found a place to live and we'll be out of you're hair before you know it. We know what were doing." Fang said croutching down beside me.

"I just... I..." She started rubbing her temples in frustration.

"I hope you can still love me."

She pulled me into a hug. Wow, just wow was all I could say. She was shaking with shock. Literally.

"Maximum. Of course I love you. I will always love you. I'm not to excited about your decisions but your father and I are here for you. I'm glad you came and told me." She said with a fake smile.

"The flock already know but Mom...Pleaaassssee don't tell Jeb. I know that you trust him and everything but... I'm not sure I can do that yet." I uttered between sobs.

"Ok honey, just tell him soon. Promise me that."

"Promise."

She realised me from our long hug then opened the sliding glass door and we shuffled in. Immediatly the whole flock gathered around me.

"Before you guys say anything. Shut up we can talk about this later."

_You know your moms pretty mad Max. Are you sure you can handle it?'_

_Yes Angel I'm fine now get out of my head!_

_Sorry Max._

"Well we should probably get out of your hair, we need to go shopping and get some food." I turned to the door.

"Max promise me you will take it easy, no stress , no fighting , please come and visit me if you have any problems or within the next month if possible and--"

"Jeese Dr. M your starting to sound like Nudge!"

"heyyy that wasn't very nice Iggy" Nudge spat.

"Cut it out you two! Yes mom I will I promise but could you break the news to Ella for me I...Just...Can't right now" I whispered ashamed to look up.

Mom began to hug me tightly.

"Your going to be a great mother Max." she whispered softly into my ear as Jeb walked into the doorway.

"Leaving already?" He smiled warmly.

Fang nodded and stuck out his hand to shake. Jeb grabbed it and shook.  
Ella came downstairs and we all said goodbye to eachother I also introduced Alyssa and Jasper to mom and Jeb. God knows that took awhile. Then we were off to find the nearest Wal-mart.  
The flight to the nearest departement store felt like forever. Everyone was huddled around me asking questions except Fang who was listining intentivly.

"See Max, that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"What are you talking about Fang?" I asked pulling a bag of potato chips off the nearest food isle.

"Telling your mom, the flock. It all turned out in the end."

Yeah whatever I gave a shrug and walked over to where the girls were picking out some new clothes.

"Max! Max! We found some really cute clothes and you HAVE to try them on, there maternity wear and--"

"Nudge, how many times have I told you I'm not letting you take me shopping." I grabbed a army print hoodie and jeans off the womens racks then stalked off into the changing rooms. I went through shirt after shirt ugh nothing fits my stupid body. In the end everyone had new clothes, the newcomers looked as happy as a kid opening christmas presents.

One swipe of the Max Ride credit card and 1057 dollars later everyone had a new wardrobe and food to last us the next 5 monthes. Now, to our new home.


	5. The Capture

_6 months_.

I dont know what, but something was not right in this picture. Oh yeah! Stupid butt faced Alyssa! God I don't know if its just a mood swing talking or what because she just won't keep her dirty hands off of Fang. My Fang.  
Yes our house was finally finished, no I wouldn't call it a house since none of us are Contractors, actually its more of a shack, an everything in one room kind of shack.  
Anyway after about a week of getting to know my new roomie Alyssa her true colors came out, whiney, princess, girlie, skank. I now somewhat regret letting her into our lives. I mean there's no benafit, all she does is sit around waiting for Fang to fall into her flirtatious grasp. Now Fang on the otherhand notices it too, and let's just say he ain't to fond of it either.  
We were all sitting around the little kitchen area on the ground. Why you ask? because we can't lug a freaking dining table all the way out here. one of the sadder disadvantages.  
The baby's fine. As far as we know, I went to mom's to get everything checked out about three months ago. It's sad knowing that this baby would never have a normal life, but I was trying really hard to look on the bright side of things more often so. My stomach was showing now and the morning sickness had stopped, still I felt like crap.

Maximum. Itex is regrouping. And their first target is you.

What the frick are you talking about?

"Want some more eggs Max?"

I heald up my finger in the shut-up-im-listening-to-the-voice-in-my-head kind of way.

"Fine." Jasper grabbed the pan and walked away.

Be on your toes Max.

Why me? huh? Everything is going great then BAM all hell breaks loose.

--

"Tonight our plan is put into action." she whispered to Jasper now sitting on the beach crying.

"Buttt-- Lysss they were so nice, so friendly." She pulled him into a hug and rocked him back and forth tring to stop his sobbs.

"Shhhh I know honey but it's us or them..."

--

I lay down to sleep in our make-shift bed with 3 foamies stacked together. Fang joined me putting his hand on my growing belly.

"So..."

"Yeah?"

"Max, I know something's wrong, tell me."

"Well... I donno Fang it's just. My voice told me that Itex is regrouping and i'm just... What if they take the baby?"

"What? why didn't you tell me sooner. We have to leave Max. I'll get the kids up."

He got up and started walking toward the younger kids beds but not before I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"No. Fang we can't tell them. They were so happy about having a real home now this? Just one more night Fang we can tell them tomorrow ok?"

He sighed then made his way back into the bed hugging me softly his head by my ear.

"Ok but you know I spoil you."

We were just about asleep when Alyssa walked up to me crying.

"I'm so sorry Max, so sorry."

And with that I smelled something sweet then drifted off into unconcousness.

--

My neck was now throbbing as I looked around the white lab room. Four whitecoats hunched over my body. I was tied to a streacher with heavy duty velcro straps. Oh no, the school. Trying to keep my cool I just stared ahead.

"Take a picture It'll last longer assholes."

I heard a metal door slide open and to my oh-so-lovely surprize in popped the director.

"Well, well, well, nice seeing you again 'mommy'" I said venom in my voice.

"Hello Max. I see you've got yourself into a bit of a pickel eh?" she smiled at my stomach like a 5 year old waiting for pie.

"Just tell me what the hell you want now."

I looked at her in a bored mood trying to supress my anger.

"Heres the deal chickie. Once your little bundle of joy is born we will take over. You will then be retiered as the original by-half-plan stated."

"Yeah i'm totally gunna give into that bull shit. NOW WHERE IS MY FLOCK!--"

A door slid open and in strolled no other then the trator herself.

"Shoot." Alyssa paced across the foot of my streacher happiley. "I forgot to tell ya Maxy poo. There all done, we gassed them with Carbon monoxide. We couldn't have them hanging around foiling our plans now could we." she tsked.

"Lair."

Now I was ready to kill her. They wern't dead I knew they wern't. I immediatly started thinking up escape routes.  
Little did I know, I was staying a little longer then planned.


	6. The Escape

**SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE BUT I WAS READING THE TWILIGHT SERIES. IF YOU HAVN'T READ IT READ IT ITS FREAKING AMAZING. I HOPE YOU GUYS THIS SO FAR PLEASE TELL ME IF IT SUCKS CAUSE IM NOT MUCH OF A WRITER. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Meanwhile...

Fang woke up quickly to Angels loud cries in the 'kitchen' area.  
He ran over and ripped the little note she was clutching out of her hand.

_To my beloved flock,_

_I know if I stayed I would be keeping my feelings all botteled up inside me and I just can't do that anymore. So I took Alyssa and Jasper the only two who will truly appreciate me, to start a new life for My baby. I'm sorry but I can't take it anymore._

_Yours truley, Maximum Ride._

Fang let out an angry scream before he noticed one little detail. It wasn't written in Max's writing.  
He soothed Angel and gathered the others into the room trying to stay calm because he knew where she really was. He read the note aloud trying to stay calm.

"Ok guys." He said in a shaky voice. "We all know that note was a forgerie. My best bet is...Itex has her."

They all sat in silence for a few minutes heads facing the floor untill it really set in. Everyone ran to grab there things in silence and as fast as bullets darted toward the door. He was going to find the love of his life and his child, even if it killed him.

BACK AT ITEX.

I wasn't to sure how much longer I could handle their tortures. I was now at my 9 month mark and scared shitless. When I had this baby they were going to take it and just toss me out like a load of garbage. And my flock, god I would miss them. It made me cry every night.  
Alyssa and Jasper hadn't come by since the day I got here. I felt kind of sorry for Jasper always being lugged around by Alyssa, but not that sorry. If I ever escaped she would pay, everyone would pay.

I struggled against the velcro straps (yes they still had me strapped to this infernal streacher) as the baby kicked. Unless they wanted tests or ultrasounds done the whitcoats wouldn't bother me much.  
I was hopelessly lying there waiting for death when I heard a door slowly open.

"What do you wan't from me now you little bastard," I directed to Jasper entering the room alone.

He didn't awnser. Taking a deep breath he began to cross the room toward me. Yelling wouldn't do much so I layed in silence watching him near with narrowed eyes. My best bet was he wanted to inject me with some poisonous liquid, run some tests for his own enjoyment.

He put his hand on my stomach and rubbed it simpatheticly. I snuck a peek at his face subtaly it was filled with saddness and pain, he didn't want me to be here like this. He didn't want the baby to be here like this.  
Suddenly his face twisted into anger and as fast as it did his hand shot down to the velcro straps and he began to untie them quickly.

"Whaaa?"

"Shhh Max I don't have much time."

I jumped up unfluring my wings, they felt as if they hadn't been opened forever.

"Ok, take two lefts and then one right, quickly though it'll lead you to the front doors."

Instead of running I stood there white faced. Should I hurt him? No, should I take him with me? Should I listen to him? No doubt he felt bad for me but that was no excuse for putting me in this hell on earth.

So I ran the hell out of there taking each corner with no hesitations.  
The front doors flew open and I flew with only two flyboys behind me I took them down easly then flew towards moms house. Of course the flock would be there. They had to be there.

I belive I was somewhere over Miami when the unthinkable happened, well somewhat thinkable. My water broke.

Oh god. I've never done anything like this so what am I to expect. I started hyperventalating as I slowly decended my flight.

**Get help quick.**

Gee voice you'd think I kind of realized that by now.

**The red house with the chevy. Theres a doctor in there. She can help.**

Yeah cause I'm totally going to go to a doctor about this hello I have freaking wings here!

My breathing was getting shallower. I touched the ground and ran toward the house witch at the molment was my only option despite my normal stubbornness toward the voice I couldn't take the sudden pain to my abdomin. It was an empty area, except the little red farmhouse. God I wish Fang were here to comfort me right now. I would find him.  
I knocked on the door on the brink of unconcousness. A younger looking lady mabey early 20's awnsered, her face went a pale shade of white looking at me in pain.

"Helpppppp Meeeee." My voice was shallow and dried out.

And thats when I fell unconsous.

**I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS THINK IT SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL :) R&R**


	7. Suspicious

**TELL ME IF IM JUMPING TO FAR FORWARD IN TIME AND IF I SHOULD INCORPORATE TWILIGHT OR NOT :)**

6 years past.

"Ali quit playing with my hair. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Chocolate chip cookies!" She squeeled.

She bounced off my lap and shook out her beautiful black wings and walked to her room to get dressed. I sighed. We'd looked everywhere for the flock, stayed at moms for about a year then finally gave up, yes gave up, I didn't think i'd see the day.

Now i'm 21 living next door to Jessa Anderson, well Dr. Anderson, shes the one that helped me through my pregnancy. I wouldn't have stayed but she saw my babys wings and got a little confused so I moved in. I work at Denny's as a waitress to support my baby girl Allison Nicole Ride.  
She's my life and the only thing that keeps me from cutting it short. I know I might sound emo but I've tried that and its not the way to go.  
My daughter has Jet black hair and wings with warm brown eyes her face was round like mine too. She is only six yet is as tall as an eight or nine year old. She reminds me of Angel the last time I'd seen her.

"Ok. Auntie Jessa is going to babysit you while I go to work. I'll pick you up at 5 ok?"

"Yes mommy I know." She turned in to Jessa's house gracefully.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to mommy!" She shut the front door.

Now off to work.

--

I go by Sage now. I don't want any of the Itex workers to get any ideas. My face has changed quite a bit. I look more hispanic like my mother and my hair is light brownish. I also got my nose peirced about a month ago. Way different.  
I havn't dated since Fang. It was wrong to even think about it.

"Sage, there's a new kid and he's gonna need some training. I trust that you can help him with that?" My boss Mark said as I signed in.

"Yeah, no problem." I muttered. Ugh I hate these newbies.

There was a kid standing at the bar. I guess that was him.  
He had short black hair about 6'2 tall definatly with a long angular face and a 5'oclock shadow. hottie alert- _no bad Max_. He kind of reminded me of Fang.

"Hey i'm ...Sage. I guess your the new trainee?"

"Nick, and I don't need your help thanks." He replied somewhat feircly.

"Last time I checked, I was the one training you." I narrowed my eyes defencivly.

"Ok. What do you want me to do." He said annoyingly and a little defeated.

I spent the whole day teaching him things I anyone could have learned in 3 minutes, it was horrible. By the end of work I was completly fed up with that stuck up pig and his snarky comments.

I went to the staff shack to get changed when, of course he had to be there. I turned the corner ignoring him changing his shirt. when I saw... Scars. All up and down his arms. He was cutting himself, I felt sudden sympothy for him even though he acted like a jerk eirlier.  
He mustn't have realized that I was there because he turned around quickly and threw his shirt on.

"What the hell is that?" Kind of slipped out of my head.

"Leave me alone!" He screamed.

"Mabey I can hel--"

"GET OUT!" he screamed in an angered tone.

I hurried out of there before he beat the shit out of me. What is his problem...  
I went and got Ali then hurried off to bed thinking, If it was any other guy I couldn't have cared less but for some reason I had to find out what his problem was... Then I got an idea.

The next day I followed my usual routine and dropped Ali off then headed for work, dreading the fact that I would have to see Nick again. But this day would be different.

I worked all day avoiding him as he did to me.  
Then finally we both signed out.  
"So... how did your second day go?" I asked him slyly as he walked past to the staff shack.

"Fine..." He mumbled hurrieing past.

I carefully watched him from a nearby bush as he got in his van and drove off, then when I thought the coast was clear I lept up and flew into the air.

I was going to follow him.

**HOW WAS THAT? R&R**


	8. Found

I JUST WANT TO THANK santaclausrules18 BECAUSE THAT WAS THE MOST HALARIOUS REVIEW I HAVE EVER GOTTEN. AND I WASN'T GOING TO CONTINUE THIS STORY BECAUSE IM WRITING A CROSSOVER BUT SO MANY PEOPLE LIKED IT THAT I THOUGHT I WOULD CONTINUE. OH! IM ALSO RE-EDITING CHAPTER 7 CAUSE I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE IT NEITHER DID ALOT OF OTHERS.  
TWILIGHT AND IT WAS FREAKING AMAZING! IM MARRYING JASPER AND EMMETT.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long i'd been trailing behind that infernal truck that we arrived at a large farmhouse with idleast 20 acres of property. It was dark now and Jess would probably be getting worried having to babysit Ali. None the less it was dark now and I had to find out.  
The worst part was, I didn't even know why I followed him, I don't know him. Now I felt like a stalker.

Maximum, If you valued your life you wouldn't enter.

One of the sadder disadvantages of my life, my old friend the voice was still with me.

_Yeah, and why would that matter to you? Shut up and leave me alone._

I carefully sidled along the side of the house as that Nick kid got out of his car and searched for his keys, then he walked into the building and I heard the door shut with a hard slam.

Quickly I slid over to the lit window ahead of me. It looked as if to be a livingroom with a giant T.V redish brown walls, and a girl who looked about his age, mabey younger with dark brown hair and tan skin. She got off the couch and ran toward Nick. Something about him, I don't know what it was wich annoyed me alot.

She ran over and hugged him, as he walked past ignorintly.

"How was you're first day of work?" She smiled, but he just pushed her away and walked past.

I heard the faintest mutter of his quiet voice that took me completly off guard. Those three words that _he _would always say when _he_ was annoyed.

"Shut up Nudge."

My breathing became shallow. I couldn't belive it, it was them. I FOUND THEM. My heart was pounding with anxioty, what to do, theres no chance in hell that they'll belive me. Tears were pouring down my face now when I made the decision to run toward the front door and knock.

A teenager with golden hair and a little face answered the door. Angel, _my Angel_. She took a glimps at my tearstained cheeks and froze where she was.

_Angel is me. It's Max._

I fell to my knees and broke down hitting the wooden patio. Every ounce of joy was pouring out, every amazing memory, Iggys cooking, Angel and Nudges giggle fits when I tell them to go to bed. Gazzy's cute mocho attitude, and Fang. Everything about Fang.

"UHHH FANG! I THINK YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE!"

"Angel im busy."

I looked down to see that her shadow was getting closer and then I felt warm lanky arms around me and she began crying too.

"I donno..." She muttered quietly, "the real Max would never cry."

I laughed through my tears as does she.

"What about we go for a quick fly? And mabey I can get you up to speed."

"But, I need to see the others." I began heading through the door to find Angel grabbing my arm.

"Max, thats not such a good idea right now, things are... Different. We need to talk."

I walked back outside the frame of the door when what I assume to be Gazzy comes into view. My eyes start to water again, and I resist the urge to run over and hug him.

"Who's that?" He asked quite rudly. He isn't the cute little boy he once was. He was about 6 feet with a mohawk and lanky body, a frown worn on his face.

"Gazzy screw off, she's with me." I was tempted to scold her about her language though I knew not to, Gazzy shrugged and walked away as if it was nothing new. Once we were alone again I got an idea.

"Hey Angel, do you wanna mabey, come over tonight? We can talk and I have something to show you."

"Sure." She smiled in an angelic way. "FANG! I'M GOING TO MY FRIEND... SALLY'S HOUSE TONIGHT!"

I heard something fall then a door open. "You? You have friends? Whatever I don't care." He laughed mokingly, it made me want to run up the stairs and hit him. Honestly what happend to him, the man I once loved, still love.

I bolted out the door with her quickly following and we took off into the air in unision. It must have been idlest 9:00 now, I knew Jess was going to kill me for having to look after Ali all this time but in the long run... I found them, my life.

We flew back to my house talking back and forth in our minds. Laughing, Giggling, just like what seems like so many years ago.  
When we had finally reached home I dropped behind the house into the woods and began slowly toward it.  
"Wow, it's amazing." Angel exclaimed excitidly, I almost forgot that she was only 12 she looked so much more grown up, beautiful.

"Thanks, I try." I laughed unlocking the back door of the sliding glass, we hop inside.

"Here, make yourself at home Angel i'll be right back."

Now I jog nextdoor to Jess's house to grab Ali and face her wrath. I knew that Angel would absolutly adore her.

When I knock, I wait about 10 seconds to find no one awnsering. So I open the door slowly and on the couch in front of me is Jess with her arm around a sound-asleep Ali.

"Sorry she fell asleep and I couldn't get up." She raised her voice into an angry whisper. "Where were you?!"

"_Well after work I found--_ know what never mind, i'll tell you all about it later. Thank you sooo much for taking Ali."

"Well if it happens again i'll have your head." She pointed her finger at me. Thats what I like best about Jess, she'll never hold a grudge.

I slowly grabbed Ali up to carry her bridal style making sure not to wake her. I look back at Jess for a molment and she's already sleeping, exsausted from entertaining my baby.  
I took my time getting back to the house, open the door and climb up the stairs.  
I put Ali up the stairs and tuck her in her bed, she usually sleeps with me but i'm trying to make her outgrow that.

When I get back down where I left Angel, I cought her rummaging through my fridge.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was little." I smile.

"Yeah," she shuts the door. "Sorry about that, i'm just sick of kraft dinner I guess."

I smile and my thoghts are returned to the rest of the flock.

_They miss you, you know._

_I know Ange, the've changed, I've missed so much._

I start tearing up just thinking of Fang.

"What happened? You used to be the invincable Maximum Ride, don't go all softie on me now. Lets head to bed and we'll talk tomorrow about, everything."

I nod and whipe my eyes.

"Angel? Wanna come sleep with me tonight?"

_I wouldn't expect anything different. _

She smiled and we walked up to my cream colored room. I crawled in and she cuddled up to me.

_Night Max. I love you._

_I love you to sweetheart._

I kissed her forhead and dozed off.  
My last thought was that this was the way things were suppost to be. My two baby's back where they belong..

* * *

R&R! please. :P


	9. READ THE AUTHORS NOTE PLZZZ!

I woke up around 9:30 to the smell of eggs and bacon, Angel must be cooking. I walked groogly down to the kitchen.

"Hey Max," she ran and hugged me the molment I got down the stairs and my heart felt whole again. "Sleep well?"

"Perfectly." I smiled letting go of her embrace. I then remembered everything that had gone down last night and my thoughts returned to Fang, what happened to him. Why was he so sour all of a sudden, definitly not the boy I knew 6 long years ago.

_He lost you Max._

"Why though? Did he even care I was gone? Did he even try and look for me? I'm sorry I brought it up."

I could tell now that this was going to be a long and eventful day.

"Max belive me he tried, he still try's, we all do." she looked a little sad now." He look's for you and the baby still, I'll hear his window open at midnight and I know he's gone for you. For the first two years you were gone we searched for days on end without food or sleep. Fang, he's different now, not who he once was because you were the only thing, the only hope that everything was going to be okay for him."

Tears were now spilling down her cheeks making her look younger then ever.

"And of course after Fang had his meltdown, we couldn't stop him. Then before I knew it everyone changed, the lost themselves without there mother to keep her family intact. Gazzy, he followed Fangs examples and Iggy, well he wont have anything to do with the two of them. He won't even talk to them anymore, he goes out everynight god knows where and gets drunk, umung other things. Nudge and me well, we've given up on trying to fix things for everyone."

She took a look at the tears dwelling on my face and paused.

"I'll stop i'm sorry Max. I. Just..."

"Mommy!" I heard Ali yell from upstairs, god I completly forgot about waking her up.

"Uh Angel lets just , talk about this later." I whiped my eyes hoping my daughter wouldnt notice. "I have someone I think you should meet."

She looked a little happier, I turned and ran up the stairs to get my baby.

She was sitting up in her bed smiling at me I walked over and gave her a kiss wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

"Ali, I want you to meet someone verrryyy special to me ok?"

"Ok mom" she nuzzeled her head into my neck and I combed out her bedhead breifly, starting to head down the stairs.

I walked back to the kitchen with Ali's hand in mine , Angel turned around not knowing what to expect and dropped the spatula she was using.

"Oh . My . God! Max she's adorable, and she looks just like you and--"

"I swear you get more like Nudge everyday."

She stopped questioning me.

"Her names Allison."

Ali hid in my hair as Angel started intently at her.

"Ali, baby, this is Angel... Your aunty I guess."

She took her head out of my shoulders and I put her down. Immediatly she ran over and clung to Angel.

"My mom told me so much about you!" She squeeked, "and you can read minds and stuff right?!"

Angel smiled, I could tell her and Ali were going to get along great already.

"Hey Ali, why don't you get dressed and we'll all go out for brunch or something."

She nodded and ran back to her room.

My mind began to drift into how this day would unravel. I hopped up and sat on the counter watching Angel cook in silence.

"Sooo..."

"Uhhh, can I use the phone for a sec Max?"

"Yeah, no prob."

She left the bacon and walked into the other room, the phone close to her ear.

I listened intently to whom she was talking to.

"I have a surprise for you. Bring everyone." She giggled.

" No, come onnnnn your gonna love it." A pause, "no it's the blue house." "Yes". "Please don't tell Fang though. Okay, I'll see you soon." "Bye."

I jumped off the counter and whipped into the livingroom.

"Angel who was that? What are you plotting?"

She smiled evilly, "were having some company. Let's get this place cleaned up."

And it wasn't untill after we cleaned the house that I'd realized what she meant.

* * *

**AN: I'M JUST LETTIN EVERYONE KNOW THAT I WON'T BE CONTINUING ON THIS STORY AND I'M SORRY BUT MY LIFE IS TO BUSY RIGHT NOW SO IF ANYONE WANT'S IT PRIVATE MESSAGE ME! SORRY AGAIN GUYS.**


	10. Reunions

OKAY OKAY. I GUESS I COULD WORK ON IT A LITTLE. BUT IM GOING TO EUROPE FOR 2 WEEKS SO I WONT WRITE TILL IM BACK.

R&R GUYS :)

* * *

After a lovly breakfast Angel took it upon herself to make a bed on the living room couch. I got started on dishes shaking at the thought of seeing Nudge, Gazzy or Iggy. But most of all Fang. Thats when I heard the doorbell ring.  
It was like someone had shot me through the chest. My throte had gone dry in anxiousness.

_You gonna make me get it or what? _Angel giggled.

"Coming" I horsley made out walking toward the front door feeling queasy and sick I opened it.  
My heart dropped as I saw my baby's standing, all grown up just inches away from me.  
Uncontrolable tears fell from my eyes and I grabbed Nudge and clung to her.  
She was about the same size as me now and was stunning. Lemme tell you I was VERY jelous.

"No.. It can't be..." She studdered. "...Max?"

"Yeah baby, it's me." We cried. Iggy and Gazzy couldn't belive there eyes and before you knew it there was a Max sandwich in the middle of the living room. Of course I wasn't very suprized not to see Fang standing there authough it made me a little sad. I decided to focus on the rest of my family.

We chatted alot after that about everything. Why I left, everything thats happened since I've been gone. They'd met Ali and I knew Nudge and her were going to be very close someday.

The question on my mind kind of just slipped out

"So....Why Isn't Fang here?"

Everyone glanced downward and the room went silent finally Gazzy spoke up pushing his shaggy blonde mop out of his eyes.

"Well.. He.. He's changed Max. He's a jackass now. When you left everything went downhill. After searching for a year and a half he was so warn out ... He gave up. Our family fell apart and you wern't there to fix it sorry to say."

I swallowed hard, stood up and without even thinking to put on my shoes flew out the door.  
It was sort of an Impuse. I didn't even think about what I was doing untill I landed on his property.  
I ran to the door.

I had to fix this.

For Fang.

I threw the door open to find no one. I ran up to the second floor and quickly searched around untill I came to a room with a punched in door.

Taking a deep breath I entered slowly. Fang was there sleeping like an angel. A fallen angel.

I knocked as calmly as I could (which by the way was NOT very calmly).

"Piss off I'm working in an hour." He muttered into his pillow not even bothering to look up.

"Such language Fang."

He looked up confused and glared at me. Tensing he got up caucously.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE? YOU CRAZY BITCH?"

I was shocked, this wasn't the Fang I once knew.

"Fang. It's me. Don't you reconize me? You've changed so much." A single tear spilling over my eye I stepped closer.

His face fell. I couldn't even begin to imaging what was going on in his head at the molment.

"No. Don't come any closer Max." His voice firm. I reasted in my place.

"Why? What's happened to the Fang I loved?"

"You." He started anger peircing through him. "You left us! You're to good for us is that it?!"

"Please just let me explai--"

"No. There's no explaining to be done we knew you were kidnapped but did you even think to come and find us? Leave now."

I remained in the doorway crying. "I tried please belive me. I've been looking for 4 years and belive me it hasn't been easy!"

Fang slowly backed into a corner and seated himself banging his head against the wall in frustration, pretty much admitting defeat.

I ran toward and hugged him hard.

"I love you Fang."

"How could you love me. I'm a monster, I mean look at me." He whispered.

"Your anything but a monster. Your the most amazing person in the world. I was made for you. Remember when we were little and lived in Colorado? Iggy was teasing you about all the black you wear, and you said 'it doesn't matter cause I'm amazing!'." I paused. "Where's that Fang. The Fang I've grown to trust? The Fang I've grown to love?"

"I've missed you Max."

He grabbed my neck smoothly so we were only inches apart and he leaned in and kissed me. We sat for awhile and just tried to compose ourselves enough to go back to the flock.

Before I knew it, it was nightfall and we were in his bed falling asleep on one another.


	11. Strange Thoughts

OKAY IM BACK. YES. NEW CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THIS STORY'S GETTING WORSE AND WORSE.  
(AND NO THIS SCENE WASN'T ACCIDENTLY COPIED.)

* * *

I woke up the next morning snuggled against Fang on his bed with a pair of 6 year old eyes set on me.

Thud! I fell off the bed.  
I was naked. Then I had remebered what happened last night. Shit- Shit- Shit. I mentally smacked myself.

"Angel!-- What are you doing in here?!" I yelled wrapping myself in Fangs bedsheet.

"Just...Observing." She giggled then ran off calling Total.

"Whaaaaa?" Iggy grumbled, coming into the bedroom.

My head started spinning.

"What? Iggy get out." He mumbled something then walked out.  
I turned and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?!" My voice cracked a little.

Fang sat straight up. "Max, are you okay? What's wrong. If I did anything stupid--"

"Where's Ali? Why are you sixteen? Why are we in my mom's house? AM I GOING NUTS? THIS ALREADY HAPPENED I REMEBER IT."

Fang looked at me like I ought to be locked up.

"What's the date today?" I rushed down the stairs to the kitchen and ripped the calender off the front of the fridge. October 12th 2008. And beside it was the note from mom.

_Hey Max_

_Just wanted to remind you that your father and I will be gone for 5 days, we left this morning at around 5:00 didn't want to wake you._

_If you need anything I left 200 dollers in food money down on the table._

_We love you._

_Mom and Dad._

_P.S tell Iggy and Gazzy No bombs , and Ella no parties or I will find out._

About now the whole flock was standing in the kitchen staring like I was a lunitic.

I fell to my knee's as if I'd ran a marathon.  
It couldn't be a dream, that's impossible.

"I..I think I'm psychic.."

_Congradulations are in order Maximum._

Not so much voice.


	12. READ OR DIE

TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN. PLEASE DONT SKIP OVER THIS LIKE I KNOW I DO WITH OTHER STORIES.

I'M RE-EDITING THIS WHOLE STORY CAUSE AS YOU KNOW THE MAX BOOK HAS COME OUT AND I WISH TO CHANGE A FEW THINGS AND ALSO ADD MY

NEW CHAPTER.

I KNOW THIS WILL PROBABLY PISS A FEW PEOPLE OFF BUT TO BAD LOL IT WONT BE CHANGED _THAT_ MUCH. ONLY GRAMMER ETC ETC.

X_X

--VINYLCHEESE


End file.
